The invention concerns a tamper proof closure for a treaded container.
In a known tamper proof closure of this kind which is manufactured by the applicant, a screw cap together with the ring hanging from it can be screwed onto the bottle mount, with elastic lock elements at the ring snapping over corresponding lock elements at the bottle mount. When seen in the direction of screwing onto the bottle, the elastic elements of the ring point obliquely to the rear and act as pawls permitting the cap to be screwed on, but seize behind the lock elements of the mouth when there is a motion of screwing off, whereby they prevent reverse rotation of the ring. When the cap is further rotated in the reverse direction, the tear-off elements are then torn off the cap.
This design suffers from the drawback that the ring remains on the mouth. It does not adequately display in the closed state that the cap already was screwed off once. Furthermore there is danger that when the container is being emptied, the ring will drop off and for instance fall into poured-out contents.